Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2019-2020 season)
This is the twentienth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Except O, Schastlivchik!'s seasons). It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. Only celebrities appeared in this season. Lifelines In this version these lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-A-Friend * Ask the Audience * Double Dip * Switch the Question Episodes * Episode 1 (7th September 2019) Larisa Dolina and Alexander Panayotov (0 rubles) Anatoly Zhuravlev and Valentina Legkostupova (800,000 rubles) * Episode 2 (21st September 2019) Lyubov Uspenskaya and Ksana Sergiyenko (200,000 rubles) Yekaterina Semenova and Irina Klimova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (28th September 2019) Anton Shagin and Maryana Spivak (400,000 rubles) * Episode 4 (5th October 2019) Natalya Senchukova and Viktor Rybin (400,000 rubles) Irina Bezrukova and Nikolay Lukinsky (100,000 rubles) * Episode 5 (12th October 2019) Levon Oganezov and Igor Ugolnikov (200,000 rubles) Yelena Zakharova and Denis Matrosov (0 rubles) * Episode 6 (19th October 2019) Leonid Sergiyenko and Mikhail Ryzhov (0 rubles) Vladimir Gritsyk and Lyudmila Pakhomova (200,000 rubles) * Episode 7 (26th October 2019) Feduk and Yevgeny Kulik (200,000 rubles) Andrey Nazimov and Maxim Lagashkin (100,000 rubles) * Episode 8 (2nd November 2019) Mikhail Marfin and Dmitry Khrustalev (800,000 rubles) Georgy Martirosyan and Svetlana Permyakova (100,000 rubles) * Episode 9 (9th November 2019) Aglaya Shilovskaya and Ivan Kolesnikov (200,000 rubles) Olga Chudakova and Olga Tumaykina (0 rubles) * Episode 10 (23rd November 2019) Viktor Nabutov and Alexander Tsypkin (400,000 rubles) Vlad Topalov and Regina Todorenko (100,000 rubles) * Episode 11 (30th November 2019) Alexey Pushkov and Nina Pushkova (0 rubles) Anton Vernitsky and Anatoly Lazarev (0 rubles) * Episode 12 (7th December 2019) Olga Pogodina and Konstantin Kryukov (0 rubles) Vladimir Menshov and Vyacheslav Razbegayev (0 rubles) * Episode 13 (14th December 2019) Igor Zhizhikin and Pavel Chinarev (25,000 rubles) Yegor Konchalovsky and Mikhail Gorevoy (100,000 rubles) * Episode 14 (21st December 2019) Viktoriya Lopyreva and Mikhail Grushevsky (1,500,000 rubles) Valeriya Gai Germanika and Anna Snyu (0 rubles) * Episode 15 (28th December 2019) Leonid Bichevin and Anton Momot (200,000 rubles) Yefim Petrunin and Pavel Barshak (100,000 rubles) * Episode 16 (8th January 2020) Anton Komolov and Viktor Vasilyev (1,500,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (11th January 2020) Ida Galich and Mariya Minogarova (50,000 rubles) Mariam Merabova and Alexander Panayotov (0 rubles) * Episode 18 (18th January 2020) Mikhail Shats and Alexander Pushnoy (400,000 rubles) Gregory Gladkov and Nikolay Drozdov (0 rubles) * Episode 19 (25th January 2020) Nyuta Federmesser and Ingeborga Dapkūnaitė (200,000 rubles) * Episode 20 (8th February 2020) Tatyana Nikitina and Sergey Nikitin (400,000 rubles) Yury Stoyanov and Stanislav Duzhnikov (200,000 rubles) Trivia * Nikolay Lukinsky become third celebrity in Russian version, who 10 times appeared. First was Mikhail Boyarsky, second was Yuly Gusman. * Leonid Sergiyenko and Mikhail Ryzhov become first couple, who walked away with nothing without usage lifelines. ** Contestants Nyuta Federmesser and Ingeborga Dapkūnaitė answered the 12th question wrong, walked away with 200,000 rubles (their safety net) and used no Phone-a-Friend, Ask the Audience and Switch the Question (two of three by choice) lifelines. * Lyudmila Pakhomova is oldest contestant in Russian version's history (91 years old) after Alexander Zatsepin (90 years old). * Dmitry Khrustalyov made a record, having reached the 14th question three times and taking 800,000 rubles. * Gregory Gladkov and Nikolay Drozdov is couple, who Phone-a-Friend, Switch the Question and 50:50 lifelines on 9th question used, but answered wrong and walked away with nothing. This is rare case in Russian version. * On Tatyana Nikitina and Sergey Nikitin's 10th question, 56% voted for wrong answer. After audience spouces Nikitins 50:50 used, but majority were eliminated. 25% were right. Couple trusted and won their minimum amount. Sources *List of Season 20 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom?